1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns structure of a coupling for pipe or tubing, in general. More specifically, it relates to a special coupling structure that is particularly applicable to the situation encountered in deep well operations where no torque or rotation may be applied during connection of the separate pipes or tubing sections nor during their use in the well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are numerous pipe coupling or pipe joining structures heretofore known, none of them provides structure that is especially applicable to the situation where sections of pipe or tubing are to be coupled together and used in a deep well operation which must not have any of the pipes or tubings subjected to torque. The no torque restriction holds both during connection and during use downhole in the well. Some of the prior known coupling or joining structures are shown and described in one or more of the following U.S. patents, i.e. U.S. Pat. NOs. 1,622,768, H. D. Cook et al, Mar. 29, 1927; 1,851,574, F. Fiederlein, Mar. 29, 1932; 1,857,297, C. W. Faulkner, May 10, 1932; and 2,035,221, G. S. Cleghorn, Mar 24, 1936. Those prior structures involve machining or otherwise shaping the ends of the pipes that are to be coupled together. And, for that and other reasons they would not be suitable for use in the manner that this invention calls for.